STOP-ROP is a multicenter, randomized comparison of supplemental therapeutic oxygen and conventional oxygen therapy for treatment of prethreshold retinopathy of prematurity. The purpose of this study is to determine if supplemental therapeutic oxygen will reduce the proportion of infants with prethreshold ROP who advance to threshold ROP.